Over You
by livelovelast
Summary: When Juliet leaves Jack after the island, he thinks he'll never get over her. But then he realizes something he should have known before, and figures maybe he didn't need her after all. Maybe he needs someone else. Song fic: Over You by Daughtry


Okay, first songfic. First oneshot for that matter. I don't think it's my best work, but it was fun to write, and that's all that matters, right? (although I would appreciate some reviews!) Read and enjoy!

The song is Over You by Daughtry.

* * *

_Now that it's all said and done,_

_I can't believe you were the one_

_To build me up and tear me down,_

_Like an old abandoned house._

Jack had never thought he would fall in love with Juliet. That certainly hadn't been his first thought when he met her. He had hated her, she was keeping him captive, and he just wanted to get away. Slowly though, they had formed a friendship, and then something more. After rescue, they had dated and they began to really care for each other. Or so he thought.

Now she was gone, and he was alone. He didn't know what he had done, but she left him. He sat alone at a small table in the corner of a diner, wishing she was there with him. His thoughts wandered back to the events of the previous week, and he took a big gulp from his beer.

_What you said when you left_

_Just left me cold and out of breath._

_I fell too far, was in way too deep._

_Guess I let you get the best of me._

"Jack, I'm sorry!" she shouted.

"Why, Juliet? Why are you doing this?" Jack yelled back.

"We both know why!" she answered, opening the door to his apartment.

"I dont! Could you maybe fill me in?"

"Because, Jack, I don't love you! And you don't love me!" With that, she slammed the door behind her and walked out of his life.

He had been left to think about her words over and over again. What did she mean, he didn't love her? He did love her, he thought she had knew that.

Now, sitting back at the table, he took out his cell phone. He dialed the familiar number, but this time it didn't even ring.

"The number you have dialed is no longer in service. We're sorry", came the automated voice.

Sighing, he hung up the phone, realizing there was no chance of reaching her. He left the diner, and walked back to his apartament.

_Well, I never saw it coming._

_I should've started running_

_A long, long time ago._

_And I never thought I'd doubt you,_

_I'm better off without you_

_More than you, more than you know._

He hadn't thought she'd do this to him. However, now that he thought about it, maybe he should have seen the signs. She had become increasing distant, and she had never been totally honest with him. He seemed to be attracted to dishonest woman.

A few months later, he was still in a funk. He went to a bar every night, convinced he would never find anyone who truly loved him. Maybe he just wasn't good enough.

On his way home one night, he saw a couple walking hand in hand out of a restaraunt, laughing together. On closer inspection, he realized he recognized the woman.

"Juliet!" he yelled.

She turned around, then turned back quickly, pretending not to hear him. "Juliet!" he repeated, catching up to her.

"Oh, hey", she said timidly.

"Who are you?" he asked the man.

"Jack, please-" Juliet began.

"Brian", the man replied.

"Brian?" Jack asked, wanting to know exactly who he was.

"He's my fiance", Juliet replied, avoiding his gaze.

"Fiance?" he asked. "You couldn't have known each other more than a few months-", he stopped, seeing her guilty face. "No. No!"

"I'm so sorry, Jack." She really did look sorry, but he didn't care.

"Damn it, Juliet! You were cheating on me?" he yelled.

"Calm down, man", said Brian.

"How could you?" Jack exclaimed, ignoring him.

"How could I?" Juliet yelled back. "What about you? Don't act like you didn't still love her!"

Jack glared at her. "What are you talking about?"

"Her, Kate! Face it, Jack, you never stopped loving her!" she shouted. "Come on, Brian", she said angrily, and the two walked away, leaving Jack to once again ponder Juliet's words.

_I'm slowly getting closure._

_I guess it's really over._

_I'm finally getting better._

He knew she was right. He had thought he was in love with Juliet, but really he had just transferred his feeling for Kate into her. Unfortunatly, he would probably never see Kate again, since they hadn't spoken since the island.

There was an upside though. He could get over Juliet now. He finally knew why she had left him, and he understood. He saw her retreating form, and called after her, "Hey! I'm sorry!"

He was pretty sure he saw a small smile, and then she nodded. "Me too", she called back. She and Brian turned a corner, and he knew that was the last time he'd see her.

_And when you slammed the front door shut,_

_A lot of others opened up,_

_So did my eyes so I could see_

_That you never were the best for me._

A few weeks later he was back to almost normal, even working a double shift at the hospital. The only thing still troubling him was the thoughts he constantly had of Kate. He's even dreamed of her a few times, and he couldn't say all those dreams were just friendly conversations.

He never expected the phone call. He had been sitting back and watching a baseball game when his home telephone rang. He thought about just not answering it, because he was so involved in the game, but something made him get up and walk over to the ringing phone.

"Hello?" he said lazily.

"Jack?" came the voice on the other end, and it seemed vaguely familiar.

"Yeah, who's this?" he asked curiously.

"I uh.. umm never mind, wrong number", said the nervous sounding voice.

"Wait!" Jack exclaimed. "You said my name. This isn't a wrong number." It finally hit him. He knew who the voice was. "Kate?"

"Yeah, Jack, it's me", she replied.

"Wow, um how did you get my number?" He could have hit himself. After all this time, all he had to say, that's what he asked her?

"It wasn't exactly hard", she laughed. "You're listed."

He smiled. "Oh, yeah".

"Hey, do you think you could meet me?" she asked suddenly.

"You're in L.A.?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I just moved here", she replied, and he could swear his heart was beating so loudly he could hear it.

"Okay, where do you want to meet?" he asked. They agreed on a place,and when he asked her when, all she said was, "Now."

Ten minutes later he had reached the destination, the same diner where he had sat months earlier, thinking of Juliet. He saw Kate standing outside, and she looked more beautiful than ever.

"Jack!" she called out, a small smile crossing her face. He returned it.

"Hi", he said when he reached her.

"Hey", she replied, gazing up at him. He didn't know what to say, but he didn't have to because the next second her lips were crashing into his. He was suprised, but gladly returned the kiss with just as much passion.

She broke away, but he continued kissing her jawbone, not wanting to let go of the moment. "I'm so sorry, Jack", she said softly. "For everything". She then resumed kissing him, and he knew that she meant it.

Maybe they could finally figure out their relationship. He had dreamed of this day for so long, and now it was finally here.

"It's okay", he replied.

"Oh, and Jack?" she whispered in between kisses, "I love you too".

_And now I'm picking up the pieces._

_I'm spending all of these years_

_Putting my heart back together._

_'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,_

_I got over you.

* * *

_I could have included all the details of why Kate came back, and how she realized she loved Jack, not Sawyer, but I don't think it was needed. It's not a story about that, it's about Jack getting over Juliet and realizing that he never needed her in the first place. Please review! 


End file.
